Blue Shine
by RK9Girl10
Summary: Cobalt is the niece of Professor Rowan. She goes to Johto because she sees a poster for help in the Pokemon lab. But then she sees two boys, one with amber eyes, the other with silver. She realizes that she has fallen in love with the silver eyed one. WARNING: COBALT IS A CHARACTER I MADE UP, DON'T STEAL HER. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF YOU LIKE SHIPS WITH SILVER, I SUGGEST DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

POKEMON IS NOT MINE OKZIEZ!? CHARACTERS- Cobalt (fanmade character), Silver, Team Rocket People (I dunno if theyre grunts or whatever), Gold

Ugh… ANOTHER bad thing happening today… Wish it'd be a good day, but NOOOO! I'M always the one having to be broken hearted, depressed, abandoned, etc.! If only I had been a rich kid, not having to survive alone… Wait, what was THAT!? I looked at a poster… "Woah…" I muttered to myself… It was a poster which said…

HELP! 4 KIDS NEEDED TO HELP! POKEDEX RESEARCH! IF YOU HELP, YOU CAN GET A FREE POKEMON!

Freee Pokemon, eh…? That'd be awful nice… I ran to my secret stash of money I stole from my uncle Rowan… I took a plane ride to where the poster said… Johto… I smiled, "Finally, my own Pokemon, not the Mudkip I had to 'borrow' from old man Rowan! Hehe, toldya Rowan, I can get a Pokemon on my own!" I walked to the town it was talking about… _Hmmm…_ I thought… _Never seen this place before…_ just then-! "HEY GET BACK HERE THEIF!" WAIT WHAT. WERE THEY TALKING TO _ME!?_

Luckily, it was just two boys chasing each other, but then it seemed pretty serious so I followed… I saw there was a kid in shorts, he had amber eyes, with a cap covering up messy black hair. Gee, he seemed like a rich kid… The other had long red hair… He had a smirking expression, yet he looked troubled… He wore some black and red shirt that I had no idea what it was called (I dunno, I'm not very good with words!) and had silver eyes.

The boy with amber eyes had a Cyndaquil and Aipom, old man Rowan told me about Johto Pokemon, and the red haired boy had a Sneasel and a Totodile. I saw the red-haired boy jump and catch a branch but the other boy's Cyndaquil's back blasted fire which burned the other boy's gloves… He pulled it off and threw it to the ground… "Sneasel, use-" "TOO LATE!" BOTH THE BOYS WERE SURROUNDED BY A RING OF FIRE! "Now just give me my backpack or else-" but amber eyes suddenly fell down. Red hair looked up and saw… Men. Men dressed in black. Men dressed in black with red Rs on their shirts. "WAHAHAHA! Sorry to intrude on your battle!"

What the… These are grown men, picking on a kid my age… Or so, he looked maybe a year older than me, but whatever. I was about to send my Mudkip out there when I realized they had an Elekid, and my Mudkip hasn't evolved into Swampert, heck not even Marshtomp!

"WAHAHA WE'RE GOING TO TAKE THE SPECIAL POKEMON FROM ELM!" the annoying one with the Elekid laughed. Dude, you just don't shout out stuff like that… "That's impossible because I already took Totodile, and you just knocked out the one with Cyndaquil…" red hair smiled. "WHAT!? THEN I"LL JUST KNOCK YOU OUT!" the annoying guy shouted. Once again, don't shout stuff like that, you're the worst thief ever… The red haired boy called out Totodile… _He's never gonna make it out of that one… _I thought. But… OMG HE DID! He used Frustration and Faint Attack knocking out the Elekid… Then the boy escaped… Ever since that moment… I realized…

That I think I fell in love with that red-haired boy…


	2. Chapter 2 The Return

_**SO SORRY I COULDN'T GET THIS PART UP SOON PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Its been so busy with all my schoolwork and I'm making a stuffed Pikachu with my dad. So thanks for all the support and for those who have read, favorited, and etc. to this story.**_

__Its been a pretty long time since then… I've kinda forgotten about that red-haired, silver-eyed boy… I've moved into Johto due to having to do that Prof. Elm's research, though now my childhood friend, Charcoal, (who lives in Sinnoh but wants me to come back) has been begging for me to go out with him…

I do rarely sometimes remember that moment with that red-haired boy, though…

But then one day… I think I saw the boy again…? He was surfing and went through the whirlpools which are the way to… The Whirlpool Islands! Maybe he was an adventurer…? But I guess that didn't seem to be the case… I followed him, which ya, sounds stalkerish but I promise I am NOT whatsoever a stalker!

I saw him enter the cave… then suddenly a girl came… Maybe he had a girlfriend? But no, this girl seemed older and more mature… she had blue hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a cape with a short dress underneath… Then I recognized her… It was the gym leader, Clair. She and him started to fight for some reason…

Suddenly, Koffing came and attacked them. I was about to help but that would obviously blow my cover… The red-haired boy's Pokemon, though… He had a Sneasel…!? And also a Murkrow but that didn't really matter… But his Pokemon evolved into Weavile and Honchkrow… But what about that Totodile…? Anyway, I could see NOW was not a time to bother him…

And THAT was probably the last I saw of him that I can ever remember… It bugs me, though, that I still had no idea what he was doing in that cave. I wanted to follow him but then too many annoying Zubat were there so I just used an escape rope… But when I got out he wasn't there and that Clair gym leader was… It was kinda awkwaaaard~ but when she questioned me if I heard anything; I told her I was searching for Lugia and heard nothing of what their conversation was. I'm a VERY good excuse maker… kinda.

About a year later I did see him enter a house with an irritated spiky-haired boy with- GOLD EYES!? Isn't that the boy that was chasing him (the silver-eyed boy) a few years ago…? Gee… what is going on!? They seemed like enemies… OH MY GOSH. WHAT IF THOSE BOYS ARE SECRETLY-

"COBALT!" Prof. Elm called towards me. "Good to see you! How many more Pokemon have you discovered? Crystal has been doing very well, how have you done?" I smiled and handed him the Pokedex, "Here ya go, now I'm gonna go talk to some, uh, _friends _now so bye Prof. Elm! I'll come back to the lab in about 30 minutes!" He smiled back but then had a confused look as if it took him a ton of time to evaluate a Pokedex… even though it was only a few seconds…

Anyway, I knocked on the door to the house of the gold-eyed boy. He opened the door and I took a glance inside… all it was, was… Silver eyed boy sitting on the couch staring at the TV!? What was I worried about!? Why would they have a secret- nevermind. Anyway, I had no idea what to say. The boy looked at me up and down and started to flirt with me. Suddenly, Crystal came and pulled him away. "Oh hi, Cobalt! SORRY THIS PERVERT CAN'T HELP BUT FLIRT WITH ANY GIRL HE SEES."

Gold growled back, "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" They started to fight but I spoke up, "Crystal has a boyfriend?" This made them both blush and start to deny it but I kinda sensed they kinda were… But then Crystal invited me in, good. _What would I do if Crystal didn't say that.. I woulda been like "Hey can I come in so I can talk to hat red-haired boy?" Awkwaaaard~ Anyway, I'm finally in… so what now…? _I thought…


	3. Chapter 3 The End, please read this now

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING! I'VE BEEN ON WRITER'S BLOCK AND SO, I'VE DECIDED I'M GOING TO END THIS. BUT I AM GOING TO UPLOAD A LOT OF ONE-SHOTS AND READER X CHARACTER SO HOPEFULLY THAT WILL MAKE UJP FOR IT! GOMENASAI!**

**DISCLAIMER:POKEMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO HIDENORI KUSAKA, NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, ALL THAT!**


End file.
